Colin Wilkes
History Colin Wilkes: 2001-2009 Colin Wilkes was the son of Roger and Valerie Wilkes, two people who really were never equipped to be parents. When Colin was sick at a young age, his parents took him to a free clinic in the Narrows that we now know was run by Cadmus Labs. Colin was treated there, but his DNA was covertly tested and his meta-gene discovered. Confronted with this news, Colin’s parents signed over their custodial rights to a shell organization of Cadmus Labs which claimed to be able to use Colin’s “condition” to develop a cure. Shortly afterwards, the Wilkes disappeared. For about two years, Colin was housed in a secret Cadmus facility in Gotham City. There he was subject of countless tests and exposed to stressful experiments in an attempt to find a way to trigger his meta-gene in a manner which could be replicated. When one test resulted in Colin nearly dying, Cadmus shut down the lab in Gotham and sent Colin and the other child patients held there to other Cadmus Labs. Colin was ultimately transferred to the same facility that housed Cadmus’ first test subject, the girl known as Patient A-001. Even though Colin had yet to develop abilities, he was subjected to the same training and simulations that the other kids in the facility were subjected to as part of a contract program with the shadow agency known as “Checkmate”. In late 2008, Cadmus got their hands on the potent steroid called “Venom” and it was Colin that was chosen to be the test subject for its study. With a single dose, Colin’s body suffered a severe allergic reaction and his meta-gene finally activated. Not only did Colin develop an immunity to the drug, but his body transformed in a way that enabled him to synthesize the same chemical compound in his body on demand, as well as being able to harmlessly dispel the substance at will. When the Joker broke into the Cadmus facility and freed the five test subjects, Colin was the most skeptical about trusting the Joker, but he went along with it to stay with his friends.Oracle Files: Colin Wilkes (1/2) Ten: 2009 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Originally the Royal Flush Gang were bad. Now they're just out to keep themselves safe. They're basically a superpowered team of misfit teenagers. They break a few minor laws (like theft and vandalism) in the course of survival and having fun, but they also are not ones to stand by and let a bad guy kill innocent people... but if another hero is engaged in a fight, they're also not likely to lend a hand (well... some of them will, like Colin or Tye, but Eddie, Asami, and Ace are less interested in doing good and more about keeping to themselves). Notes * Both his patient number (G-010) and his birth date (10/10) are nods to his identity as Ten of Clubs. Links and References * Appearances of Colin Wilkes * Character Gallery: Colin Wilkes Category:Characters Category:Royal Flush Gang Members Category:Metahuman Category:Composite Character Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Americans Category:Gothamite Category:27th Reality Category:Height 5' 4"